Carnal Urges
by Reka-sama
Summary: Over the time that they have known each other, Inuyasha and Kagome have slowly fallen in love with each other. But what happens when Inuyasha sees Kagome in a hot spring? Will his animal tendencies take over?


(Auther Note: _italics_ are thoughts.)

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome said as she shook him. He opened one eye a crack.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't you want breakfast?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and yawned. He looked at the food she had made him. Then looked at the smiling Kagome.  
  
"What's gotten into you? You've never just made me breakfast before."  
  
"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Since I knew you were going to ask anyway, I decided to make breakfast then."  
  
He wondered why she hadn't been able to sleep because he normally got up a lot sooner than her. He said nothing and they both ate.  
  
After they were done eating Inuyasha asked about where Miroku was.  
  
"He said he had something to do." She said plainly.  
  
"He didn't say what?" He inquired.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
'What could he be up to?' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome moved closer to him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
He noticed, blushed, and moved back.  
  
"No reason."   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, well Sango and I found a hot spring in the woods yesterday over there." she pointed. "I'm gonna take a bath." She paused and became very serious and looked at him sternly, adding. "If I catch you peeking at me I'll say the S word so many times you won't be able to move for a week!"  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to look at you?" He asked grumpily. But Kagome just ignored him and left to the point she had indicated.   
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What's a week?"  
  
_'Why WOULD I think he would want to look at me?' She thought as she undressed and waded into the water. 'He's half-demon after all. But of course, he is half-human. He doesn't even act anything like human... well, except for some occasions. I should stop thinking about Inuyasha._'   
  
There was some rustling in the bushes behind her and she turned around and screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when he heard her scream. He nearly fell.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He jumped down and ran through the forest. He could smell her getting closer and closer as he ran. he came to the hot spring just as a pissed off, naked Kagome wrapped a towel around her nude form.   
  
He didn't see much but it was enough for him to feel a rush of blood go to his loins. He realized that when she saw him she was probably going to fulfill her promise from earlier. But he didn't care, he wanted to know why she had screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She turned at the sound of his voice. "SIT!" Inuyasha flew to the ground.  
  
"What are you two trying to do?" Kagome asked as she looked from Inuyasha to a bush.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman? What two?" Inuyasha said as he sat up and looked toward the bush Kagome was looking at as Miroku stood up behind it, rubbing his head.  
  
"I swear, I didn't know you were here Lady Kagome."  
  
"You left just so you could see Kagome naked? You pervert, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he stood up from the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.  
  
"Miroku glared. "No, that's not why I left." He paused, then added. "I believe YOU'RE the one who saw fair Kagome naked, Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome who was blushing violently and trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"So neither of you meant to see me?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"I saw nothing." Miroku corrected.  
  
"Do you think I WANTED to kiss the ground? I only came because I thought something might have happened to you and they jewel." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sorry for hitting you, Miroku. Can you both go so I can get dressed?" She asked as she pulled her towel tighter around herself.  
  
"So, how do you know I saw her?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to camp.  
  
"I could tell from the look on your face, Inuyasha. Is she nice?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at Miroku. "Is she what?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Inuyasha"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Miroku. That's none of your business."  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Have it your way. I guess I'll just have to see for myself."  
  
Having heard Miroku say this enraged Inuyasha. He grabbed Miroku and slammed him up against a tree.  
  
"Stay away from her, Miroku!" Inuyasha said dangerously, his blood beginning to boil.  
  
Miroku smiled. "I was only joking, Inuyasha. I know how much she means to you." This made Inuyasha let go.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. She only helps me find the jewel shards and that's all I need her for." He said starting to walk again.  
  
"You hide your feelings from her very well, Inuyasha. But you can't hide them from me."  
  
"Whatever, Miroku, believe what you want but I have no feelings for Kagome, what-so-ever."  
  
_'Inuyasha is going to be grumpy all day because of that sit.' thought Kagome as she dried her hair with her towel. ' I'll have look at that bump on Miroku's head. I hit him pretty hard. I wonder if Inuyasha cared about me or just the jewel?_'  
  
Unaware that she was speaking aloud, she angrily said. " Probably the jewel. That dough-head only thinks of himself or that jewel."   
  
' _Or Kikyo'_ Her thoughts added.   
  
"I better go before they come and find me just standing around." And she left towards camp.  
  
When she got there Inuyasha was up in a tree, as usual, eyes closed and Miroku was lying on his back in the grass sleeping.  
  
"It's about time, Kagome." Inuyasha said, one eye cracked open. He had been trying to geet the naked image of Kagome out of his head, but to no avail.  
  
(Auther Note: Heylo! I hope you guys like this story. I wrote it awhile ago and I've finally decided to put it up here (before someone finds it in my room and reads it.). anyway, please tell me if you like it. I won't update if I don't know you like it. Pwease Read and Review.)


End file.
